The Accidental Rendevous of Sonny and Chad
by sweetsinger4321
Summary: He knew that he would see her again. Because their story wasn't over yet.


_**Hi everyone who may be reading this! I haven't really written anything for quite a while. I've been holding off writing until I could come up with a good idea for a multi-chapter. **_

_**Well I was watching an Indian movie and I began comparing the two main characters to Sonny and Chad and I was inspired! And now here I am, trying my hand at an AU story. **_

_**So before I lose said inspiration, I'm going to write the intro chapter.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny with a Chance. This disclaimer applies to the entire story.  
**_

Click! The flashes of the cameras were mind-numbingly bright. Reporters, crazed fans, and paparazzi of all sorts huddled together around the unopened door waiting eagerly. Dramatic

entrances and talk sessions were already held with countless others. Directors, producers, set designers, costume designers and co-stars of the blockbuster romance film all took brief

moments to speak to the crowd about their thoughts and views on the movie's success. The mob of people remained with one purpose and one purpose only. A question and answer session

with the star himself, Chad Dylan Cooper.

He was a tall, blonde man who always held his head up high, with the confidence and professionalism that one would expect from a 26 year old Chad Dylan Cooper. After making it through

the difficult auditions and awkward processes involved in his first 3 movies, directors began to recognize the boy's talent and Chad slowly but surely moved up in the movie industry. The once

newbie actor fit in seamlessly with the top models, pop stars, and performers. He continued to star in numerous hits and appeared to be on top of the world.

So when Chad walked in clad in a wrinkled dress shirt and jeans, his face unshaven and his eyes redder and puffier that thought possible, the crowd knew that his story would be unique.

* * *

"Chad, please excuse me for asking, but..." a nervous fan trailed off as the session began.

" If you're wondering about my appearance, well let's just say that I had quite an emotional ride today. I was reflecting a bit on the past," he responded smoothly despite his stressful

appearance. The question didn't appear to affect him at all.

"Has the process of this movie itself affected you emotionally?" a reporter asked genuinely.

"I've had quite a ride working on this movie. The production was fabulously done down to the smallest details, and... I suppose it felt real to me in some aspects." Chad averted his eyes from

the crowd, and his mind began to blank out when out of the corner of his eye, he noticed a timid young girl, about twelve years old, shyly making her way to the front.

"Yes?" he began.

"Well Chad, um your answers seem a little planned to me. Is there something that you aren't really mentioning?" she questioned quietly.

"I-"

"I heard that well, the movie was based off your life experience," she continued.

"Well you see-"

"I just want to know your romance story." she finished.

At this statement, reporters as well as fans appeared to lean towards him in anticipation. Chad sighed and ran his fingers through his already messy locks.

"Listen, a perfect romance, isn't really worth a story. Cliche lines,sweet unrealistic moments, I don't believe that the audience wants a story that couldn't happen. Not in this case at least.

And a romance that fails, isn't really worth discussing," Chad confessed

"What about unrequited love?" a reporter questioned.

"Love doesn't just fade away with the wind. A man will always find the object of his affections if he loves her enough because... their story isn't over yet," Chad answered faintly

"Have you ever been in love?" asked a 17 year old girl.

"One girl. She brought out feelings in me that I didn't know existed. She sparked romances that I didn't know possible." And with that, Chad launched into his story, the love of his life, Sonny

Monroe.

**Okay. Phew! I had quite a difficult time making it through this intro. I know it's short but I'll try to make the chapters a little more lengthy as the story actually begins. So I know that **

**Chad didn't really seem like Chad, but as the story goes on, it will make more sense why he behaves the whay he does in this first chapter. The Channy will also begin in the upcoming **

**chapters. Now... I am an evil author, and I'm not going to write the story unless I know someone is going to read it so if you want me to keep working on this story, you need to **

**REVIEW! I love you all.**

**~Sweetsinger4321**


End file.
